Bring Me to Life
by Ale Salvatore Potter
Summary: Isabella Swan no es quien todos creen que es...Ella es Isabella Malfolfoy hermana menor de Draco Malfoy, sobrina de Bellatrix Lestrange y ahijada de Severus Snape...Las cosas en Forks se complican y Bella regresa a su hogar pero ¿que sucede cuando entra a Howarts? ...Desde estar en la casa equivocada hasta enamorarse de la persona equivocada... Long-Fic Harry/Bella
1. Bring Me to Live

Situado en Eclipse y Harry Potter y el Caliz De El Fuego.

Bella no es quien todos pensaban que era... Ella era Isabella Malfoy la hermana menor de Draco Malfoy sobrina de Bellatrix Lestrange, ahijada de Severus Snape... Pero ¿Que sucede cuando todo lo que ella tenia planeado no resulta como devia? Ella volvera a su hogar y comenzara a asistir a Howarts pero todo lo contrario de lo que tenia que pasar pasa... Casa equivocada,Amigos equivocados y lo mas importante...Enamorada de la persona equivocada ¿A quien elijira Bella? Bella/Harry


	2. A Broken Heart

Capitulo 1:A Broken Heart

Declaimer:no soy dueña de los personajes de Stephanie Meyer

o J.K Rowing

Punto de Vista Isabella

Me gire hacia Edward y lo observe con incredulidad y furia , camine de lado a lado,sin poder creer que El justamente El no me creia nada de lo que le decia

-No confias en mi?-pregunte con dolor y decepcion , el se encojio de hombros y llevo su mano a su cuello

-Bella...-Edward susurro y comenzo a frotarce el cuello, rechine los dientes indignada

-Encerio crees que jugaria con algo asi Edward?-cuestione viendolo con dolor el evito mi mirada y la situo en el suelo

-Bella... Cariño las brujas y los brujos no existen...- dijo Edward como si hablara con una niña pequeña

-Oh Encerio?-pregunte ironicamente

-Claro cariño ven te llevare con Carlisle a que te revise-intento hacercarse a mi pero saque mi varita y le apunte con ella

-Depulso!- Edward salio suspendido por los aires y aterrizo en los arboles los cuales no tuvieron un buen final

-¿Me crees ahora?-pregunte en un susurro,ya que sabia que el podia escucharme,en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenia justo enfrente de mi ,obserbandome con sorpresa en su mirada intento hacercarce pero yo retrocedi

-Bella...Cariño lo siento devi creerte-me gire y quede a espaladas de el...Este era el momento...El pensaba que no sabia la verdad...

-Se lo de Tanya Edward...-suspire,mis ojos comenzaron a picar devido a las lagrimas acumuladas-Se que cuando estabas en Italia tenias una relacion con Tanya ...Quisiera que no terminaramos asi per...-no me dejo continuar

-Espera... terminar?-suspire

-Es lo mejor Edward..

-Iras con Jacob cierto?-pregunto pude notar la nota de reconcor en su voz

-No...Ire a donde pertenesco a mi hogar..-suspire. y apunte mi varita hacia mi - Finite Incantatem -mis ojos que ahora eran marrones pasaron a azul , mi cabello crecio unos centimetros mas y mi altura vario unos 3 centimetros mas- Tu fuiste mi primer amor... y no sabes cuanto quisiera..-las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas-...Que fueras el ultimo...-suspire pesadamente- pero no puedo seguir con esto...Adios Edward...- me hacerque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla el me rodeo con sus brazos y me dio un beso en la frente

-Lo lamento mucho Bella...Algun dia nos volveremos a encontrar y volveremos a estar juntos amor...-suspiro- pero te dejare ir porque prometi no hacer nada en contra de tu voluntad-asenti, y lo abrace por ultima vez

-Adios Edward...-y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en la mansion Malfoy...las lagrimas seguian bajando por mis mejillas y los sollozos aumentaron me abrace a mi misma

-Bella?- escuche la voz de mi padre-Bella hija que sucede...-llego a mi lado y me abrazo contra su pecho me acurruque en su pecho y lo abraze con fuerza -Cariño...¿Que Pasa? no deverias estar en el mundo Muggle?-negue con la cabeza , el retiro la laagrimas de mis mejillas con su pulgar

-No volvere a el mundo Muggle padre... Quiero Ir a dije con voz decidida


	3. Callejon Diagon

Capitulo 2 Callejon Diagon

Declaimer:No poseo ninguno de los personajes de Twilight

o Harry Potter

Capitulo Narrado en Tercera Persona

-Quieres ir a Howarts?-pregunto el rubio a su hija,ella asintio y lo vio con determinacion ,el sonrio y dio un largo suspiro

-Claro que iras Howarts..solo veras cariñ...-se vio interrumpido por Severus Snape entrando a la habitacion

-Luciu... Bella?-pregunto incredulo el hechizaro con cabellera negra como la noche

-Snape!-la castaña salio corriendo a el encuentro de su padrino cuando lo tuvo enfrente no pudo evitar la emocion de tenerlo otra vez con ella y se tiro a sus brazos, por otro lado Snape estaba confundido pero a la vez feliz su ahijada estaba de vuelta, la estrecho en sus brazos y le sonrio acto que la castaña tambien hizo

-Bella quiere ir a Howarts...-dijo Lucius Malfoy,viendo a su hija - asi que... Porque no yo voy con Dumbledore y Severus por que tu no vas con Bella a comprar lo que ella necesite al Callejon Diagon...-La castaña y el peli negro asintieron y salieron de la habitacion no sin antes de que la castaña le dira un beso en la mejilla a su padre...

-...-...-...-...-

-Entonces Isabella se estara uniendo a nosotros esta noche?-pregunto Dumbledore,Lucius asintio

-Se que es un poco rapido Dumbledore pero es mejor que se distraiga aqui en casa yo no podria estar siempre a su lado,Narsissa pasaria todo el tiempo con ella y eso seria bueno pero mi hija no se encuetra bien espero y entienda mis motivos Dumbledor-dijo Lucius perdiendo la paciencia nunca le gustaba dar explicaciones pero en este caso era necesario, Dumbledore asintio y puso de pie

-Comprendo tus razones Lucius...Estaremos honrados en tener a una talentosa bruja como Isabella segun lo que me cuentas...-dijo Dumbledore , Lucius asintio -Entonces..que no se diga mas estare esperando a Isabella 1 hora antes de la cena me gustaria hablar con ella-Lucius asintio y dio las gracias a Dumbledore y se dirijio a su hogar,Mientras Dumbledore caminaba por toda su oficina pensando en como lidiar con otra Malfoy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Isabella y Severus se dirijian a la libreria para comprar los libros para el nuevo año de Isabella ,Snape se giro a ver a su ahijada que estaba perdida en sus sus labios para argumentar que porque estaba tan callada pero decidio darle su espacio,cuando entraron a la libreria la campanilla de la puerta sono haciendo que todos dentro de la libreria giraran a verlos, la castaña al sentir todas las miradas en ella se sonrojo mientras que Snape gruño por lo bajo y rodo los ojos, el se giro hacia Isabella

-Que dices si tu vas a buscar algun libro que quieras mientras yo busco los que necesites para clase,ella asintio y se fue en busca de un libro,leer era su pasion , le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas ,amaba historia y los encantamientos sus libros favoritos eran los de posiones siempre tuvo una inclinacion por los libros de posiones al contrario de Draco el se enfocaba en Defensas contra las Artes Obscuras, se dirijio a los pasillos de los libros de posiones pero cuando ella se acerco a el estante donde se encontraban todos los libros se sorprendio al encontrar a una joven con cabellos rubio pero un rubio con unas ondas muy leves y ojos grises su piel era palida pero no tanto como Bella.

-Buscas algun libro en especial?-pregunto La joven rubia

-Oh..No en realidad queria buscar algun libro de posiones-dijo Bella en voz suave

-Mi nombre es Luna,Luna Lovegood y tu eres?-pregunto la joven rubia con amabilidad,Isabella le sonrio ,Luna pudo notar que la joven que estaba justo enfrente de ella era hermosa una de las personas mas lindas que ha podido conocer,

-Mi nombre es Isabella ,pero puedes decirme :Bella o Izz -dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

-Y que tal de Izzy?-pregunto Luna sonriendo,Bella asintio con una sonrisa,giro para ver los libros pero no habia ninguno que fuera muy bueno

- Uh no hay ningun libro nuevo-dijo tristemente la castaña y suspiro pesadamente

-Izzy yo tengo uno que te podria gustar es muy bueno yo ya lo he leido no me molestria prestartelo..-dijo Luna dulcemente

-Eso seria muy lindo de tu parte Luna encerio te lo agradeceria mucho -Dijo Bella con una sonrisa sincera

-Claro que si podriamos vernos aqui asi te lo entregaria y luego podriamos ir a buscar Snockack de Cuernos Arrugados - dijo inosentemente Luna , Bella sonrio y asintio

-Me encantaria acompañarte Luna seria muy divertido- dijo Bella sonriendo dulcemente,Luna le devilvio la sonrisa y asintio - Lo siento Luna pero tengo que irme mi padrino a de estar esperandome - Se despidieron y Luna se quedo pensando en que este seria el principio de una buena amistad y con ese pensaminto sonrio y siguio bucando el libro que le habia prometido a Harry


	4. Ella Sera Una Gryffindor

Capitulo:3 Ella Sera una Gryffindor

-Narrado en Tercera Persona

En los pasillos de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy avanzaba rápidamente hacia el Gran Comedor, se encontraba molesto Hermionie Granger había humillado en público y sobre todo le había costado 30 puntos a Slytherin cosa que a nadie le agrado incluso Blaise Zabini se había reído en su cara , El joven Malfoy empujo las grandes puertas de el Gran Comedor se fijo que ya todos estaban allí bufo por lo bajo y se encamino hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se situó cerca de Crabbe y Goyle estos dos lo observaron por un momento y se fijaron que Draco no estaba de humor

Así que decidieron no hablarle y seguir con su banquete de pasteles de calabazas.

Draco tomo su plato y puso en el: Un pastel de calabaza, Dos Empanada de Cornualles y luego tomo un poco de Jugo de Calabaza.

Dumbledore observaba a la joven sentada frente a él, Cabello Castaño y Ondulado, tez pálida y los ojos tales como los de su familia: Azules

-Dime Isabella porque has decidido entrar a Hogwarts?- Cuestiono el hechicero, la joven se removió incomoda en su asiento y luego se encogió de hombros

-Oh…Vera estuve un tiempo en el mundo Muggle y pues he regresado con la intención de poder controlar más mi magia –respondio la castaña , Dumbledore asintió

-Y dime querida ¿Tienes alguna inclinación por algo es especial? ¿Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, Herbología, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Pociones, Encantamientos?- Pregunto Interesado Dumbledore, la joven asintió

-Sí, De hecho me inclino más por Pociones y Encantamientos, Draco se inclina más por Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras…No me gusta dañar a las criaturas al menos que sea necesario. Me refiero cuando estoy en peligro – dijo la castaña sonrojándose un poco. A Dumbledore le sorprendió su respuesta y asintió le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a la castaña y ella devolvió el gesto, Dumbledore pudo notar que ella no era como el resto de los Malfoy y eso era algo muy bueno ya que Draco Malfoy y su actitud era Irritante incluso para el mismo

-Eso está bien pequeña, ahora ¿Podrías acompañarme a el Gran Comedor? Necesitamos saber en que Casa se te asignara – Dumbledore pregunto a lo joven, Isabella asintió y sonrió acto que Dumbledore repitió.

Dumbledore ofreció su brazo a Isabella , ella dio una pequeña sonrisa y entre lazo su brazo con el de Dumbledore.

Caminaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts,hasta que llegaron a el Gran Comedor

-Dejame ir a mi primero querida luego te llamare y podras pasar – dijo Dumbledore mientras sonreía y luego entraba al Gran Comedor .

Isabella se encontraba nerviosa y feliz al momento podría volver a ver a su hermano y eso la hacia feliz , Draco siempre era sobre protector con ella siempre seria su "hermanita"

Dumbledore camino directamente al atril, todos seguían conversando, riendo y en el caso de Crabbe y Goyle llenando su boca de comida.

Dumbledore se aclaro la garganta y luego todo quedo en silencio

-Jovenes hechiceros, espero estén disfrutando de su banquete pero tengo un anuncio que darles…..-Dumbledore siguió hablando mientras que en la mesa de Gryffindor ,Hermionie Granger,Ron Weasley y Harry Potter coversaban por lo bajo

-¿Que creen que sea el importante anuncio que Dumbledore tiene que darnos?-Pregunto Hermionie

-Si hicieras silecio por un minuto podríamos saber-le respondio Ron mientras dirijia la mirada a Dumbledore , Hermionie bufo y luego golpeo a Ron por debajo de la mesa

-Ouch! Hermionie eso dolio- dijo Ron frotando el lugar donde Hermionie lo había lastimado, la susodicha sonrio

-Ese era el punto Ron-respondió, mientras Ron bufaba

-¿Podrían hacer silencio los dos? Por favor –Pidió amablemente Harry tenia puesta toda su atención en Dumbledore, Hermionie y Ron bufaron pero hicieron caso a su petición y quedaron en silencio

-Como les decía Jóvenes esta noche se integra a nosotros una nueva compañera, La señorita Isabella Malfoy – dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore, Las puertas de el Gran Comedor se abrieron mostrando a una hermosa joven de cabello largo y castaño , tez clara ,labios rosados que invitaban a probarlos (en el caso de los hombres), unas perfectas largas pestañas y unos hermosos ojos azules,la joven al sentir todas esas miras sobre ella se sonrojo pero siguió caminando a lo largo de el pasillo.

Todas las personas sin ecepcion miraban a la castaña, los jóvenes con deseo y anelo y las chicas la miraban con recelo pero respeto al mismo tiempo.

Draco Malfoy vio a su hermana menor entrar al Gran Comedor y quedo en un estado de Shock ¿Qué hacia Izz allí? Era lo que el se preguntaba,La casa de Slytherin estaban satisfechos de tener a otro miembro de la familia Malfoy en su Casa ya que era mas que ovio que una Malfoy quedaría en Slytherin

Luna Lovegood vio entrar a Izzy (como ella le decía) a el Gran Comedor, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su apellido ¿Ella era una Malfoy? Izzy era muy dulce para poder ser una Malfoy, Luna sonrió al ver como Izzy se sonrojaba, a Luna no le importaba su apellido,ni la familia de Izzy,Para Luna lo único importante era tener una verdadera amiga con la cual deseaba mas que nada que Izzy quedara en Ravenclaw.

Mientras que en Gryffindor, Hermionie Granger estaba en estado de shock, ahora tendría que soportar Dos Malfoys estaba molesta pero lo que mas le molesto fue ver como Ron y Harry casi babeaban por Izz,Mientras Harry pensaba en lo hermosa que Isabella era al igual que Ron, Ron prácticamente babeaba por la castañ Gemelos Weasley estaban embobados viendo a la joven de ojos azules pensaban en que era tan Weasley veía con recelo a la joven de ojos azules, al ver como sus tres hermanos y Harry quedaban como tontos al ver a la casaña,la pelirroja bufo y fruncio el ceño.

Mientras que en Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory miraba intesamente a la joven que para el era la mas hermosa que haya podido ver, "Es tan hermosa,tiene que salir conmigo" pensó en joven de cabello bronceado.

-A llegado el momento que la Señorita Malfoy se ponga el Sombreo Seleccionador – dijo Dumbledore –¿Podria tomar asiento Señorita Malfoy?-Bella asintió con nerviosismo y tomo asiento,la joven estaba terriblemente nerviosa,

-Ella será una Gryffindor….-Susurro Harry no muy alto pero lo suficiente como para que Hermionie lo escuchara , se giro incrédula hacia su mejor amigo y le dirijio una mirada mortal , ls cual Harry ni vio al estar pendiente de Isabella

-Mmm…¿Que tenemos aquí? Oh..Una Malfoy….Mmm….Tu no eres como tu hermano o tu padre o siquiera como tu familia….Eres especial,eres valiente….Posees mucha inteligencia al igual que inocencia….Ya se donde perteneces…-¡GRYFFINDOR!- gritó con toda la seguridad del mundo el sobrero.

Dumbledore estaba sorprendido al igual que Snape su ahijada una Malfoy en ¿Gryffindor? Acaso era una broma… Se pudieron escuchar como todos los jóvenes de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin se quejaron por lo bajo pero lo suficiente como para que Draco,Snape y Harry se llenaran de furia

-Porque nunca nos presentaste a tu prima Draco?-pregunto interesado Blaise, Draco bufo

-Primero lo primero Zabini, ella no es mi prima , es mi hermana menor y Segundo nunca la presentaría con una bola idiotas como ustedes-respondió el joven Malfoy molesto

-Señorita Malfoy puede ir y sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor-Dumbledore ofrecio,pero al ver que la joven estaba un poco incomoda se aclaro la garanta y dijo en voz alta – Jovenes de Gryffindor alguien quiere ser amable y ofrecerle un lugar a Isabella asi podrían conocerla mejor –pregunto Dumbledore, las manos de todos los jóvenes de Gryffindor estaban alzadas , tanto Bella como Dumbledore se sorprendieron al ver todas las manos alzas,Dumbledore alzo las cejas y Bella se sonrojo

-Mmm…Oh que tal Harry…¿Harry muchacho podrias venir un momento porfavor?-pregunto Dumbledore,Harry agradeció internamente y se puso de pie de su asiento,estaba nervioso pero siguió caminando todos los ojos de todo el comedor están puestos sobre el, lo que mas le sorprendio fue ver como todo los hombres de Gryffindor lo miraban con recelo, se encojio de hombros y llego al lado de Dubledore.

-Si profesor?-pregunto Harry un poco nervioso

-Muchacho quiero que porfavor guies a Isabella, presentale personas y aquí entre nos –se acerco un poco mas a el-Cuidala de la población masculina

-C-Claro Profesor- sijo torpemente Harry girando a ver a la hermosa joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules,sonrio al ver como sus mejillas se teñian se un hermoso color rosa.

-Bien ahora muchacho llevala porfavor- pidió Dumbledore,observando como Harry miraba perdidamente a la joven

-S-Si P-Profesor- Dumbledore asintió y regreso a su mesa mientras Harry bajaba seguido de Bella

-Asi que eres una Malfoy…-dijo lentamente Harry,Bella suspiro y asintió

-Se que mi familia tiene reputación aquí pero encerio yo no soy como ellos, no me gusta discriminar a las personas solo por no ser sagre pura, pienso que todos somo iguales sin importar que- dijo la joven con una sonrisa Harry le devolvió la sonrisa , Hermionie escucho lo que la joven dijo y se dio cuenta lo mal que estaba al pensar que seria igual que Draco

-Oh…Que tonto soy no me he presentado…Mi nombre es Harry,Harry Potter-dijo Harry ofreciendo su mano,Bella sonrio y la tomo cuando ambos sintieron su tacto pudieron sentir un cosquilleo por toda el área donde se encontraba la piel de el otro era un cosquilleo agradable casi hacia que no quisieran soltarse pero tanian que hacerlo .

-No hay problema,Mi nombre es Isabella pero prefiero Bella o Izz – dijo tiernamente Bella,Harry sonrio "Le hace justia su nombre" pensó en joven mago.


	5. Extremadamente Incomoda

Extremadamente…..Incomoda

Capitulo Narrado en Tercera Persona

Isabella caminaba precipitadamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts. quería encontrar su habitación lo mas rápido posible las miradas de todo el cuerpo estudiantil la tenían un tanto nerviosa, ella podía notar como todas las jóvenes la miraban con recelo y una joven pelirroja la observaba con odio, Isabella se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, deseaba con lo más profundo de corazón poder encontrar rápidamente su habitación , cuando se iba acercando a la sala común dos jovencitas una de ellas era la pelirroja y la otra era una joven de cabellos cobrizos se le acercaron y se situaron justamente enfrente de ella,Isabella para en seco y suspiro, La pelirroja ensaco una ceja.

-Isabella…-dijo la joven de cabellos cobrizos.

-¿Dime? ¿Que se te ofrece? – Pregunto Isabella dulcemente.

-Iré directamente a el grano.-dijo la pelirroja viendo directamente a esos hermosos azules,cosa que hizo que sintiera mas rabia.

-Claro…-Dijo Isabella lentamente, Lavander y Ginny bufaron.

-Quiero que te alejes de Harry Potter ,Fred y George¿Entiendes?-dijo la joven pelirroja

-Y de Ron y Cedric-completo Lavander llevando sus manos a su cintura.

Isabella estaba incrédula, abrió sus labios para gesticular una palabra , pero una voz la corto.

-Ustedes no deciden por mi Lavander-La voz de Cedric se hizo presente en el pasillo

-Tampoco por mi Ginny-La voz de Harry también se hizo presente- Las dos jóvenes palidecieron

-Yo…No…Ella..Uh …N-no e-es lo que c-crees H-Harry –dijo torpemente la joven Weasley.

-Escuchame bien Ginny eres la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo nunca podría suceder nada entre tu y yo ¿Entiendes?-dijo tranquilamente el joven Potter.

-Lavander tu y yo ni siquiera socializamos lo suficiente como para que le estés ordenando a Isabella que se aleje de mi – Lavander se giró y salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio

-Disculpa… Ginny ¿Cierto? –la pelirroja asintió de mala gana – No te conozco y por lo tanto no tengo por qué seguir tus órdenes y sobre todo yo decido con quien socializo y con quien no y seamos sinceras yo no te agrado, me gustaría que eso cambiara…-dijo tranquilamente la joven de ojos azules mientras se abrazaba a si misma, Harry se sorprendio al escuchar el tono tan tranquilo que utilizo la joven de ojos azules y sonrio

La pelirroja bufo y se fue muy molesta,Harry movio su cabeza reprobatoriamente.

-¿Te han dicho algo mas Bella?- pregunto Harry dirijiendo todo su atención hacia la castaña, ella le dirijio una sonrisa que el al instante devolvió.

-¿Bella? ¿Tu nombre no era Isabella?- Pregunto confundido el joven Diggory, Harry e Isabella fueron interrumpidos en su pequeña burbuja, Harry se aclaro la garganta y giro su cabeza hacia el otro lado , Mientras Isabella se sonrojaba y bajaba la vista.

-Oh…Si mi nombre es Isabella pero puedes decirme Bella o Izz como prefieras – dijo la castaña sonriendo, "Que hermosa sonrisa" pensó Cedric mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Que estúpido soy no me he presentado…Mi nombre es Cedric, Cedric Diggory –dijo el joven hechicero , Bella le tendió la mano, pero Cedric tomo tu mano y deposito un beso en ella, Bella se sonrojo y soltó una risita nerviosa , Harry por otro lado sintió que lo estuvieran golpeando en el pecho.

-Potter, Diggory pueden dejarme hablar con Bella – Pregunto Severus Snape situándose al lado de su ahijada. Los dos jóvenes asintieron y caminaron a paso lento hacia la Sala Común.

-Bella…Te estaré esperando en la Sala Común – Le dijo Harry girándose hacia Bella, la joven asintió y un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, Severus bufo por los bajo.

-Me he enterado lo que ha pasado con Ginnevra Weasley y Lavander Brown – Dijo Severus rechinando los dientes , Isabella dio un largo suspiro "Que rápido Vuelan los Rumores aquí" pensó la joven castaña al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, Snape bufo y comenzó en maneras de castigar a Weasley y Brown.

-No ha sido nada, solo me "advirtieron"-la joven hizo comillas en el aire – que me alejara de Harry, Cedric y los 3 hermanos Weasley –dijo tranquilamente Isabella , Snape volvió a bufar, se presionó el puente de la nariz y luego tiro la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Yo me encargare desde ahora Izzy – Dijo Snape mientras se giraba y caminaba rumbo algún lugar del castillo, los estudiantes se movían para dejarlo pasar ya que se notaba a leguas que Snape no se encontraba de humor, Bella dio un largo suspiro antes de hacer su camino hacia la Sala Común.

Cuando la castaña estaba por entrar dos pelirrojos con enormes sonrisas se situaron delante de ella, ella le devolvió las sonrisas a ambos.

-Isabella…-dijo Fred mientras miraba hacia los perfectos ojos azules que se encontraban delante de él.

-Dime Bella o Izz – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa tímida.

-Emm…Te queda mejor Bella…-dijo George mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Bella, ella se sonrojo bajo su vista hacia el suelo , George sonrió al haber cumplido su cometido.

-Uh…¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-pregunto tímidamente la castaña mientras obserbava a los dos gemelos intercambiar miradas.

-Mi nombre es Fred – dijo el de la izquierda

-y yo soy George – dijo el pelirrojo de la derecha

-Es un Gusto – dijo Fred

-Conocerte Bella – termino George

-Es un gusto conocerlos a ustedes también –dijo la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, "Que hermosa sonrisa, su risa a de ser más hermosa aun"- pensaron los gemelos Weasley.

-Nos hemos enterado de lo que ha sucedido- dijo Fred

-Con Ginny y Lavander y enserio – termino George

-Estamos muy avergonzados por Ginny – terminaron ambos, Bella le causo gracia el modo en el que los gemelos hablaban y soltó una risita.

-No hay problema muchachos….-dijo felizmente Bella – No quisiera ser descortés…pero Harry me espera en la la Sala Común.

-.-.-.-

-¿Ginny le ha dicho eso?!- exclamo Ron, cuando Harry le conto sobre el acontecimiento que se había dado unos minutos antes, Harry asintió y dio un suspiro.

-Lavander le ha dicho que se aleje de ti también Ron – dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie ¿Por qué Bella tardaba tanto? Se preguntaba a si mismo.

-¿¡QUE LAVANDER HIZO QUE!?- grito Ron mientras imitaba los pasos de su amigo, todas las miradas se dirigieron a el, el bufo y volvió a tomar asiento.

-Cálmate…. Me dado cuenta que a Cedric le gusta Bella…-dijo Harry apretando los dientes, ese pensamiento no le gustaba nada.

-¿¡QUE A CEDRIC QUE!?- volvió a gritar Ron mientras volvía a ponerse de pie rápidamente otras vez las miradas se encontraban en ellos.

-¡Cálmate por las barbas de Merlín!-lo recrimino Harry, Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Pero…-el pelirrojo pareció meditarlo un momento- ….Eso no te deja el camino libre con Cho? Deberías de estar feliz…- cuestiono el joven Weasley, Harry suspiro y se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

-Debería… ¿no lo crees?...-dijo cansíamente Harry.

-Pero no lo hace…. ¿Me equivoco?- pregunto Ron, Harry negó.

-¿Qué crees que esté hablando con Snape?- pregunto Harry tratando de cambiar el tema, El pelirrojo suspiro y lo medito por un momento.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea…-dijo Ron mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla. Harry logro divisar una cabellera café y sonrió al ver que si se trataba de Bella.

-Mira allí viene….-dijo felizmente Harry, Ron ensaco una ceja pero giro a ver a la castaña de ojos azules sonrió al verla tan radiante, la castaña se acercó.

-Hola chicos- dijo con una sonrisa que ambos devolvieron.

-Hola Bella – dijo Ron mientras miraba embelesada mente a la castaña.

-Hola. De nuevo- dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lamento la tardanza…pero tus hermanos –se giró hacia Ron- se han presentado y no me habían dejado venir –dijo con un pequeño sonrojo la joven, Tanto Harry como Ron sonrieron y luego al darse cuenta de las palabras de Bella Bufaron.

-No hay problema….Bella que quería el Profesor Snape-pregunto Ron sin dejar de observarla. La castaña se encogió de hombros.

-Oh…Bueno…Veras el es mi…padrino –dijo la castaña viendo hacia el suelo. Harry y Ron e encontraban en estado de shock.

-T-tu P-Padrin-n-o?- pregunto torpemente Harry , la castaña asintió.

-Oh …esta b-bien – respondió Ron, Bella le dirigió una sonrisa a Ron , él se perdió de nuevo en cualquier detalle de la joven, Bella ya incomoda por las miradas de Ron , se aclaró la garganta , Harry se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la castaña así que golpeo con el codo a Ron en las costillas.

-Ouch…-dijo el pelirrojo frotando la costillas izquierda – No hay necesidad de usar la violencia Harry – Bella rio por un breve momento ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta que era la risa de Bella era la más hermosa que jamás hubieran podido escuchar.


	6. Una Nueva Amiga

Una Nueva Amiga

Capitulo Narrado en Tercera Persona

Hermionie Granger caminaba tranquilamente hacia su clase de pociones, a diferencia de otros días la castaña iba sola, Ron y Harry se ofrecieron a darle un recorrido a Bella por Hogwarts, cosa que a Hermionie no le agradó mucho.

Llego a su salón de clase y tomo asiento en una de las primeras, Era la primera en llegar a el salón como siempre, dio un largo suspiro y abrió su libro giraba cada página hasta que una poción llamo su atención.

_Amortentia:_ _La poción de amor más poderosa conocida. No crea amor, sólo obsesión. Dicen que huele diferente para cada persona según sus gustos..._

Una idea cruzo por la cabeza de la castaña _"¿Y si se la diera a Harry y Ron?...Podría ser la clave para que dejaran a Bella" _pensó la joven Granger.

Hermionie se perdió en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se fijó cuando una joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules tomaba asiento hasta en la parte de atrás. Cuando regreso a la realidad nota la presencia de Isabella, la joven de ojos azules se encontraba leyendo el libro que Luna le había prestado, estaba entretenida leyendo sobre la poción alisadora.

_Poción alisadora_

_Ingredientes: Hojas de te afrodisíaco, pulpa de mandarina, tinta de calamar pentacular._

_Preparación:_

_Machacar las hojas de té en trozos semejantes._

_Secar la pulpa de mandarina para sacar el jugo con el encantamiento desecador: Siccavi._

_Echarlo en el caldero para que se disuelva con el agua._

_Juntamos las hojas en un montón y las rociamos con la tinta de calamar pentacular hasta empaparlas bien._

_Echarlo en el caldero y esperar 5 minutos hasta que se quede de un color marrón._

Hermionie suspiro y se giro a ver a la joven de ojos azules.

-¿Bella? – llamo tranquilamente la castaña, Bella levanto la vista de su libro y vio a Hermionie.

-Oh …Hola….Lamento no haberte saludado anteriormente pero estabas concentrada y no quería ser la causante de que perdieras tu concentración….¿Pero dime que sucede?- pregunto dulcemente Bella , Hermionie sonrio.

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?- pregunto Hermionie con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Bella sorprendida, le devolvió la pequeña sonrisa y asintió, tomo sus cosas y se encamino hacia la mesa de Hermioie.

-¿Ron y Harry no se encontraban contigo?- cuestiono Hermionie , Bella se encojio de hombros y asintió.

-Digamos que tuvieron una pelea…-comenzo Isabella pero Hermionie la corto.

-¿Con quién? ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Cuándo? – pregunto preocupadamente Hermionie.

-Tranquila….ellos están bien fue una pelea verbal y fue entre ellos dos – dijo Bella tranquilamente mientras abria su libro nuevamente.

-¿Por qué pelearon?- pregunto Hermionie mas calmada. Bella sonrio.

-Para ver quien me guiaba hasta este salón – dijo Bella con una risita , Hermionie rodo los ojos por el comportamiento tan infantil que tenían sus amigo y luego dio una pequeña risa.

-¿Has venido tu sola? – pregunto Hermionie con una sonrisa en sus labios, Bella asintió.

-Algo así… Tuve que pedirle indicaciones a Fred y George…. No me querían dejar entrar….-la joven suspiro - ¿Siempre son así? – pregunto Bella a Hermionie, Hermionie se encogió y de hombros de negó con la cabeza.

-No…Nunca son así – dijo cansíamente Hermionie.

-¿Por eso es que Ginny, Lavander y la mayoría de la población femenina me odia?- pregunto inocentemente la joven de ojos azules. Hermionie trago en seco y asintió lentamente.

-Lo siento Bella…Pero si es asi..- dijo Hermionie apenadamente.

-No lo entiendo….No es mi culpa….Yo no controlo esto….-dijo la joven de ojos azules mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas , Hermionie sintió como su corazón se contraía al ver a alguien tan inocente llorar. Hermionie entralazo su mano con la de Bella y le sonrio.

-No es tu culpa….Lo que sucede esque están celosas…No les pongas atención Bella, No les des el gusto de verte llorar – Dijo Hermionie tratando de animarla, Bella le dio una débil sonrisa y asintió, se enjuago las lágrimas y abrazo a Hermionie, Hermionie se quedó en shock cuando Bella la abrazo pero no lo pensó dos veces y le correspondió el abrazo.

-.-.—

Harry y Ron buscaban presipitadamente a Bella pero no la encontraban.

-No puedo creer que la hayas dejado irse…. Puede que este perdida – bufo molesto Harry

-¿YO? Tu comenzaste la pelea no yo! – exclamo muy molesto Ron, Harry rodo los ojos y siguió buscando a Bella

-Si me hubieras dejado mostrarle el camino ella estaría con nosotros – dijo molesto Harry

-No si tú me hubieras dejado mostrarle el camino ella estaría aquí – dijo Ron mientras esquivaba a los alumnos que venían en dirección contraria.

-Sabes no tiene sentido que sigamos peleando por eso lo importante es encontrarla – Dijo Harry mientras se llavaba las manos a la cabeza.

-Porque no le preguntamos a Fred y George si no la han visto, mira allí están- dijo Ron mientras se encaminaba hacia sus hermanos seguido de Harry.

Los gemelos se giraron y vieron a Ron y Harry caminar hacia ellos, sonrieron y se dirijieron unas miradas complices.

-¿Muchachos no han visto a Bella?- pregunto preocupadamente Ron.

-¿No se supone que ustedes le darían un recorrido? – preguntaron ambos al unísono, Harry asintió.

-Ehh…Digamos que la dejamos sola por unos minutos….-Dijo Ron nerviosamente.

-Pero eso no es el punto….¿La han visto?- pregunto nerviosamente Harry.

-Si la vimos-dijo George

-Hace unos momentos- termino Fred con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y?...¿Donde esta? – pregunto Ron animando a sus hermanos para que le dijieran.

-¿Quién te dijo que te diremos donde esta? – Pregunto Fred mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Talvez deverian ir a clases muchachos... Si la miramos de nuevo le diremos que no la estado buscando – les dijo George mientras soltaba una carcajada a la cual se le unio Fred , se giraron y continuaron caminado por el pasillo.

Harry y Ron bufaron molestos, pero se encaminaron hacia la clase de pociones, Ron empujo la puerta y tanto Harry como Ron quedaron en shock al ver a Hermionie y Bella abrazadas, se acercaron poco a poco y luego notaron los sollozos que se venían de parte de Bella .

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron rápidamente hacia las dos jóvenes.

-Hermionie…¿Qué le ha pasado a Bella?- pregunto Harry acercándose a Bella y poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Uh…Ella…-comenzo la castaña pero fue cortada por Bella.

-Me encuentro bien….Solo fue un momento muy emocional nada mas- dijo la joven de ojos azules.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Ron acercándose a ella, Bella asintió y le dio una media sonrisa. Harry iba a decir algo pero se vio interrumpido por el profesor Snape.

-Potter, Weasley a sus lugares – dio Severus miestras dirijia su mirada hacia Bella , al ver que tenia los ojos con un lijero matiz rojo e inchados se molesto, rechino los dientes.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué te ha pasado? – pregunto Severus en un grito retenido.

-Yo…Nada…No me ha ocurrido nada me encuentro muy bien- dijo la castaña con una bufo y asintió se encamino a buscar el libro con el cual hoy trabajarían.

Los jóvenes de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor comenzaron a llegar a la clase tomando sus asientos y sacando su libro.

-Muy bien…Quiero que vean la pagina numero 36 de su libro- dijo seriamente asintieron y comenzaron a buscar la pagina correspondiente.

-El dia de hoy aprenderán la poción Amortentia, La Amortentia es el Filtro de Amor más fuerte del mundo. Causa una poderosa obsesión en el bebedor. Tiene un brillo nacarado, su vapor asciende formando unas inconfundibles espirales y tiene un aroma diferente para cada uno que lo huela, recordándoles de las cosas que más les atrae, incluso si esa persona no conoce la verdadera afición a dicho objeto. – dijo Snape caminado por toda la clase. En ese momento Ginnevra Weasley y Lavander Brown entraron a el saló se giro hacia ellas.

-Señorita Weasley, Señorita Brown tomen haciendo en este mismo instante pagina 36 de su libro, Están castigadas.-finalizo Snape mientras les daba la espalda y se acercaba a el caldero. La pelirroja y la cobriza se quedaron con la boca abierta pero asintieron y se encaminaron hacia sus lugares.

-Muy bien como decía….Un experto fabricante de pociones puede generar un poderoso enamoramiento, pero nadie ha conseguido todavía crear el único sentimiento verdaderamente indestructible, eterno e incondicional que merece ser llamado amor…-Todos los jóvenes escuchaban todas las palabras de Snape como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, las jóvenes tenían toda su atención en esa poción. Cedric Diggory pensaba ya en quien podría usar esa pocion "_Podria darle un poco de esa pocion a Bella, asi dejaría fuara a Potter y Weasley_" pensaba el joven mago, Mientras Ron y Harry pensaban "_Hay que cuidar de Bella alguien se la podría dar y ella tendría una obcecion por alguien que ni siquiera conoce"_ pensaban los dos jóvenes.

-Por supuesto, la Amortentia no crea amor. Es imposible crear o imitar el amor. Sólo produce un intenso encaprichamiento, una obsesión. Probablemente sea la poción más peligrosa y poderosa de todas las que hay en esta sala –dijo Severus mientras se situaba delante de los jóvenes.

-Los efectos de esta poción prácticamente instantáneos. La persona que la bebe toma una apariencia bastante pálida y enfermiza, y se vuelve obsesionado con el objeto de su afecto, pudiendo volverse peligrosamente inestable hacia otras personas. La poción debe ser tomada continuamente si se quiere mantener el falso amor en el bebedor. Si no, los efectos se irán degradando hasta que se pase totalmente y la víctima retoma su personalidad. – Finalizo Snape

Harry temia que alguien se lo diera a Bella asi que levanto su mano.

-Si Potter – dijo Snape dándole la palabra.

-Profesor esta pocion…¿Tiene cura? ¿cierto? – Snape asintió

-Si Potter ,la cura es la Poción Activameninges – dijo Snape mientras escuchaba los murmullos de los joven dio un largo suspiro.

-Los Ingredientes:

Huevos de Ashwinder

Espinas de Rosas

Menta

Polvo de roca lunar

-La preparación: 'Descongelar en agua hirviendo los huevos de Ahwinder y sacarlos en cuanto termine la descongelación. A continuación, hay que machacarlos en un mortero con azúcar y verter el azúcar con extracto de huevos en el caldero con agua helada. Debe ser bebido antes de haberse cumplido 1 semana y media de la preparación ya que de lo contrario, no surtirá efecto.-dijo Snape mientras se acercaba a una mesa de Hufflepuff.

-Tomen en cuenta que la poción tiene efectos secundarios: Después que el efecto de la poción pasa el bebedor recuerda las cosas vergonzosas que hizo bajo sus efectos. Y lo más importante, Su uso no está permitido dentro de la Escuela Hogwarts.- finalizo Snape, se escucharon bufidos y maldiciones por lo bajo , Severus rodo los ojos.

-¿Alguna duda?- pregunto seriamente negaron con la cabeza – Bien. Para la próxima clase quiero que traigan 2 pergaminos con la diferencia entre el Filtro de amor y la Amortentia….Pueden irse – Todos los jóvenes salieron rápidamente del salón a excepción de Harry , Bella ,Ron y Hermionie.

-Ire a la biblioteca comenzare hoy con los pergaminos…-Dijo Hermionie mientras tomaba sus libros.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- Pregunto Bella, Hermionie sonrió y asintió.

-Claro…Los vemos luego chicos…-Dijo Hermionie entrelazando su brazo con el de Bella, Bella vio sus brazos entre lazados y sonrió.

Hermionie se dio cuenta que tenía una amiga y que ella protegería a Bella y estaba segura de que Bella haría lo mismo por ella.

Chicas! Les quiero agradecer por sus Reviews y quiero que sepan que procurare actualizar todos los días

Ale Salvatore Potter


	7. El Torneo de Los Tres Magos

El Torneo de los Tres Magos

Capitulo Narrado en Tercera Persona.

En el cielo se divisaban los hermosos pegasos , Hagrid se encontraba haciendo señas para que los unicornios con el carruaje aterrizaran de manera correcta.

-Quítense de la pista muchachos!- exclamo Hagrid lanzándose al piso. Todos se agruparon en los ventanales.

-Esto es algo que no se ve diario – dijo animadamente George.

Luego un enorme barco salió de la superficie del mar .Todos se preguntaban quienes se encontraban tanto en el carruaje como en el enorme barco.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ahora que ya están sentados quisiera informarles algo, Este castillo no solo será su hogar este año si no también el de especiales invitados , Ya que Hogwarts a sido elegido como SEDE de un legendario evento El Torneo de los Tres Magos, para aquellos que no lo sepan los el Torneo de los Tres Magos reúne a tres escuelas para una serie de pruebas mágicas de las y de cada escuela se seleccionara un competidor , Créanme cuando les digo que quien gane la copa tendrá la Gloria Eterna pero también sepan que en este Torneo estarán solos …nadie estará con ustedes . – dijo el viejo hechicero.

-Por ahora demos la bienvenida a las Señoritas de la academia de magia Beauxbatons – Dijo Dumbledore apuntando hacia la puerta.

Un grupo de jovencitas entro al salón seguidas de una Señora extremadamente alta, Las jóvenes caminaban o más bien bailaban y dejaban mariposas como rastro. _"Muy Lindas pero Izzy es más hermosa_" pensó Harry girando a ver a Bella la cual se encontraba hablando con Hermionie. _"Nadie se compra a Bella…Pero si las cosas no se dieran son muy lindas"_ pensaba Ron observando a todas las jovencitas.

Las jóvenes se situaron junto a Dumbledore, el cual prosiguió.

-Ahora a nuestros amigos del norte, Drumstrangs - Un grupo de jóvenes entro al salón , Eran altos y musculosos , Bella se sonrojo al ver la mirada que Viktor Krum le dirigía.

-¿Ese no es Viktor?- pregunto emocionado Ron , Harry asintió de mala gana ya que había notado la mirada de Viktor hacia Bella.

Los jóvenes caminaban con seguridad por todo el pasillo.

-Su atención por favor, La Gloria eterna es la recompensa para la persona que gane el Torneo, El Torno cociste en tres pruebas…..Tres pruebas que serán sumamente peligrosas, por lo cual el Ministerio a decidido agregar una nueva regla…-Dumbledore suspiro- Ningún menor de 17 años puede participar en el Torneo – se pudieron escuchar todas las quejas de todos los estuantes menores de 17.

-No es Justo – Dijeron Fred y George al unísono bufando por lo bajo. El techo de el Gran Salón comenzó a llenarse de truenos y hacer ruidos extraños hasta que alguien lo paro, Un hombre con una pierna de hierro y con un ojo extremadamente raro.

-¿Albastor Moody?,¿ Ojo loco Moody? – pregunto asombrado Ron.

-Dicen que por el las celdas de Azkaban están llenas, al igual dicen que ha perdido la cabeza – dijo Ron dirigiendo la vista hacia Harry, Harry se encontraba perdido viendo a Bella la cual observaba a Dumbledore. Moody se giró y saco un pequeño envase del cual bebió rápidamente.

-¿Qué estará tomando? – pregunto Bella dulcemente dirigiendo su mirada hacia Harry.

-No creo que sea jugo de calabaza– dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Albustor Moody, será su nuevo Profesor para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras – dijo Dumbledore pacientemente.

-Como decía…. Este….-Dumbledore comenzó a mover sus brazos señalando hacia un gran Cáliz Dorado que se encontraba en medio del escenario – Es el Cáliz De Fuego, quien desee participar en el torneo solo debe escribir su nombre en un pedazo de pergamino y lanzarlo a la llama antes del jueves a esta hora , piénsenlo con mucho cuidado, de ser elegidos ya no hay escapatoria…-Dumbledore caminaba tranquilamente de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda – En este momento da comienzo….-con eso Dumbledore termino su discurso , tomo asiento y comenzó a comer su cena.

Bella suspiro pesadamente y movió su cabeza de un lado al otro reprobatoriamente.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? – Pregunto Ron observándola con adoración, Bella le sonrió cálidamente y negó con la cabeza.

-No me sucede nada Ron… Solo pienso en que es muy peligroso para alguien entrar en el torneo…. Una copa no define nada…-Dijo Bella en un suspiro, Hermionie, Harry y Ron asintieron dándole la razón a la castaña.

-Bella tiene razón es algo muy arriesgado…-Dijo Hermionie regresando la vista al libro de pociones que Bella le había prestado el día de ayer.

Al día siguiente Hermionie y Bella se dirigieron hacia su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, llevan sus brazos entre lazados, cierta pelirroja las observo pasar justo a su lado, La pelirroja aprovecho la oportunidad y puso el pie en el camino de Bella.

Bella tropezó con el pie de Ginny y cayó al duro y frio piso lastimándose el tobillo, La pelirroja sonrió y salió caminando rápidamente por los grandes pasillos, pero de lo que no se fijo era que el hermano mayor de la joven de ojos azules se encontraba observando todo y tampoco se fijó en que Harry estaba entrando al salón y presencio todo.

Harry vio como Ginny ponía su pie intencionalmente en el camino de Bella para que tropezara, se sentía muy decepcionado de Ginny ¿Cómo una niña tan dulce se convirtió en eso? Se preguntó internamente, Harry suspiro y corrió a ver a Bella, se puso de cuclillas a su lado y tomo su mano, sintió como una corriente eléctrica lo atravesaba pero era una sensación agradable, tanto el cómo Bella se sonrojaron.

-¿T-te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Harry observándola fijamente a esos orbes azules que tanto ama, Bella hiso una mueca de dolor pero asintió.

Hermionie, recogió todas las cosas de Bella y se puso a su lado.

-Bella… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te has lastimado?- pregunto Hermionie preocupadamente tomando la mano libre de su amiga, Bella sonrió dulcemente.

-Creo que si me encuentro bien…-Dijo Bella intentado levantarse con la ayuda de Harry y Hermionie, cuando intento asentar el pie que se había lastimado no pudo soportar el dolor y soltó un pequeño jadeo de dolor, Tanto Hermionie como Harry se Preocuparon y se dirigieron una mirada de preocupación.

-Creo que deberíamos llevarte con la enfermera Pumfrey Bella….- Dijo Harry pasando un brazo por su cintura y tomando la mano de Bella, la susodicha negó con la cabeza.

-No…Esta bien iré luego ahora preferiría ir clases…-dijo tímidamente Bella, Harry y Hermionie bufaron ya que sabían que no le podían negar nada a Bella así que decidieron emprender marcha hacia el Salón de Defensas Contras las Artes obscuras.

Draco se acercó a su hermano rápidamente, se encontraba muy molesto en estos momentos, ¿Cómo una pobretona como Ginnevra Weasley se atreve a lastimar INTENCIONALMENTE a una Malfoy? O lo peor ¿La hermana de Draco Malfoy, Ahijada de Severus Snape, Hija de Lucius Malfoy, la niña de sus ojos?

"_Me las pagaras Ginnevra"_ pensó el rubio, se acercó velozmente a su hermana y se situó delante de ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto preocupadamente Draco, olvidándose por un momento de su ira en contra de Ginnevra, Bella le sonrió y asintió.

-Uh…Si, si me encuentro bien…Yo...Solo me he tropezado…-Dijo Bella escondiendo su rostro tras una cortina de cabello, Draco bufo molesto, él sabía que Bella no le decía la verdad para que él no le digiera nada a su padre o a Severus.

-No me mientas Izzy… Yo lo vi todo.-sentencio el mayor de los hermanos Malfoy, Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Yo..Eh…Yo me tengo que ir tengo Defensa Contra las Artes obscuras – dijo Bella intentando caminar rápidamente, cosa que no logro.

-Hablaremos después…-Dijo Draco observando como su hermanita menor se iba con su mayor enemigo y la sangre sucia de Granger, pero internamente daba gracias a Dios por mandar a su hermana lejos de todas las personas de Slytherin.

Porque, Por más que él quisiera negarlo estaría mejor en Gryffindor que en Slytherin y él lo sabía perfectamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hola! Chicas les quiero agradecer mucho por sus Reviews y por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos me alegro que les guste esta historia y procurare subir más seguido __ Ale:*_


	8. Nota de Autor

**Nota de Autor**

Quiero que sepan que han habido muchos reviews que no han sido...muy amigables que digamos y sinceramente me molesta porque NO ESTOY PLAGIANDO NINGUNA HISTORIA , si piensan eso pues haya ustedes y tambien quiero que sepan que no eliminare la historia y pensbaba en subir capitulo el dia de hoy pero me encuentro muy molesta. Lo siento por las personas que querian actualizacion pero como veran hay personas que no toman el esfuerzo de las personas.

**P.D.D:** Si hay comentarios rudos o muy malos hacia mi historia los bloqueare

_Ale Salvatore Potter_


	9. Nota del autor

¡Hola! Verán he recibido muchos PM's diciendo que actualice...y bien pues me he puesto a pensar en que no les daré el gusto a los otros malos comentarios :) así que... Actualizare mañana o el sábado :)

Besos :*

_ Ale Salvatore Potter._


	10. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

Clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…

_Capítulo Narrado en Tercera Persona._

-Albastor Moody – Dijo ojo loco mientras escribía su nombre en la pizarra con un trozo de tiza, -Ex cazador, Ministro inconforme y su maestro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras – Dijo girándose a ver a su alumnos – Vine porque Dumbledore me lo pidió fin de la historia .Se acabó. Adiós ¿Preguntas? - Cuestiono Moody viendo a todos en el salón, su ojo se movía de un lado al otro.

Nadie respondió a su pregunta.

-Bien.-Sentencio ojo loco – Cuando se trata de artes oscuras…Aplico el método practico – dijo ferozmente….-Se giró hacia la derecha y dio 3 pasos – Pero primero quien puede decirme cuales son los maleficios imperdonables que existen – Pregunto llevando su vista a los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin, Como era de esperarse Hermione y Bella levantaron su mano , Moody hiso una seña de que prosiguieran.

-Dime tu Granger – Dijo Moody con desdén.

-Existen 3 Señor…-Dijo Hermione en un tono de consternación.

-¿Por qué se llaman así? – Pregunto ojo loco mientras dirigía su mirada a Bella.

-Porque son imperdonables, Si un mago los usara…-Comenzó a decir Bella pero fue interrumpida por el mismo profesor.

-Se ganaría un boleto directo hacia, Azkaban Correcto – Dijo el poniendo amas manos sobre su escritorio.

-El ministerio dice que son muy jóvenes para ver sus efectos,¡ Pero yo opino lo contrario! ¡Necesitan saber a qué se enfrentan! ¡Y Necesitan estar preparados!¡ Y creo que necesitan encontrar otro lugar para poner su gama de mascar Señor Finnigan! – Exclamo Moody.

-Increíble….Creo que ese loco puede ver por la espalda – dijo Finnigan en voz tenue. Moody se acercó rápidamente hacia el y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Y escuchar todo lo que dicen! – Exclamo molesto Ojo Loco, soltando a Finnigan , se alejó y volvió a ponerse frente a la pizarra , Dirigió su vista hacia Bella que lo miraba totalmente impresionaba _"¿Cómo puede tratar a las personas a si?_ Pensaba la castaña.

-¿Algún Problema Señorita Malfoy? – pregunto mordazmente, Bella trago saliva audiblente y negó con la cabeza.

-Bien.-Sentencio Albastor. – ¿Cual analizamos primero? – pregunto dirigiendo su vista a Ron.

- -Wesley ! – Exclamo Moody , Ron trago saliva.

-¿S-s-i? – Pregunto Ron con voz temblorosa.

-De Pie! – Dijo Moody mientras tomaba la tiza en sus manos, Ron hiso caso a la orden y se levantó lentamente.

-Mencione un maleficio.-Dijo Moody lentamente.

-Mi-Mi Papa hablo sobre uno…-Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, Dímelo.-Dijo Moody en voz interesada.

-El maleficio Imperius….- Dijo Ron temblorosamente.

-Ah…Si tu padre lo conoce muy bien, hace unos años le dio problemas a el ministerio…Tal vez esto les muestre porque. – Dijo Moody acercándose a uno de los recipientes de su escritorio, quito la tapa de cristal de uno, y metió la mano dentro cuando la saco , tenía una araña color negro , con patas largas .

-¿Qué tal?-Le pregunto el viejo hechicero a la araña – Ven mi preciosa – apunto su varita hacia la araña – Imperio!- exclamo, la araña comenzó a moverse en la misma dirección en la que su varita lo hacía , Moody movió su varita hacia la cara de Finnigan el cual puso cara de terror y causo que todos rieran.

-Tranquilízate…Es inofensiva – dijo Moody mientras movía su varita hacia la cabeza de una de las chicas del salón causándola gritar.-Si te muerde…te morirás – dijo riendo toscamente dirigió su varita hacia Draco que se encontraba riendo.-¡Y tú de que te ríes! – La araña se puso justamente en la cara del joven Draco causándolo gritar como niñita.

-¡Quítamela!-exclamo Draco a Blaise , el cual solo miraba a la araña con miedo, Moody seguía riendo toscamente.

-Talentosa ¿no creen? – Pregunto riendo suspendiendo a la araña en el aire - ¿Qué quieren que haga ahora? ¿Qué salte por la ventana? – Apunto su varita hacia la ventana - - ¿Qué se ahogue? – preguntó en voz sombría apuntando su varita hacia un barril lleno de agua que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, la araña voló hacia el barril, casi tocaba el agua, la araña luchaba para no caer al agua…pero nadie podía hacer nada.

Bella dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado al igual que Hermione no podían ver eso…no querían ver esto.

-Muchas brujas y Magos…Afirman que solo siguieron las ordenes de "Ustedes Saben quién" por la influencia del maleficio Imperio, pero este es el punto… ¿Cómo sabemos quién nos engaña? –pregunto Ojo loco a toda la clase. Nadie dijo nada.

-Otro más, Otro más, pónganse de pie ¡Vamos! – Dirigió su vista hacia Neville quien miraba aterrado a Moody – Longbottom ¿verdad? – Neville asintió torpemente –De pie – Neville hiso caso a su pedido.

-La profesora Spreads me dijo que tienes actitudes para la herbolaria…-Dijo Moody fijando su vista únicamente en Neville, el cual se encontraba bastante nervioso.

-Está el maleficio….Crusiatus también…-Dijo lentamente Neville tragando saliva.

-¡Correcto! –Exclamo animadamente Moody – ¡Ven!, ¡Ven! – Dijo haciéndole señas a Neville el cual solo asintió y se dirijo lentamente al lado de Ojo Loco – Muy doloroso!...El maleficio torturador – dijo Moody en voz baja casi en un susurro, Apuntó hacia la araña – Crucio!-El pequeño animal comenzó a soltar chillidos que molestan a los oídos de todos , Bella cerro sus ojos fuertemente .

Harry dirigió su vista hacia Bella que tenía una expresión de querer llorar, en ese momento sintió la necesidad de ir y abrazarla fuertemente.

Los chillidos del pequeño animal no cesaban y Neville parecía luchar contra el instinto de querer parar a Moody, Los chillidos de la araña fueron incrementando de volumen cada vez más, para ese entonces todos cubrían sus oídos con sus manos, Neville parecía en shock y Moody parecía disfrutarlo.

-¡Basta¡ No ve que lo hace sufrir! – Exclamo Bella , Moody dirigió su vista hacia ella y para el maleficio , Neville suspiro en alivio.

-Hmmp…Tal vez pueda mencionarnos el ultimo maleficio imperdonable….-Dijo Moody viendo a Bella, la cual solo negó con la cabeza sus ojos tenían lagrimas.-¿No? ¡Avada Kedavra!- dijo apuntando hacia la araña de, Un gran destello verde Ilumino la habitación.

Esta vez el pequeño animal….cayó muerto – todos los estudiantes en la habitación se encontraban en shock una lagrima cayo por el ojo de Bella , la cual Hermionie limpio.

-El maleficio asesino nuevo…Solo una persona lo ha sobrevivido …-Harry trago en seco el sabía que era el de quien Ojo Loco se refería – Y esta en este salón – Dijo Moody viendo a Harry, Harry miraba a Moody con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Moody suspiro y se giró saco una pequeña botella de su gran abrigo ya descolorido y lo tomo todo, Harry y Bella se vieron y sonrieron, Harry pudo ver como Los hermosos ojos azules e Bella se encontraban con lágrimas aun.

-Pueden retirarse….Eso fue todo por hoy….- Dijo Moody cansíamente, Neville aun en shock fue el primero en salir de la clase. Seguido de Bella, Harry, Hermione y Ron.

-¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien…? – pregunto Harry situándose a su lado, la joven de ojos azules asintió y le dio una débil sonrisa.

-Ojo Loco abecés si esta…..un poco loco – Dijo Ron mientras miraba a Bella la cual le dio una débil sonrisa también.

-Ni me lo digas…-Dijo la joven Malfoy mientras suspiraba – Ni me lo Digas.

¡Sorpresa! :D espero y os guste se que esta corto pero procurare actualizar el sábado también

_Ale Salvatore Potter_


	11. Watch It

Watch It

_Capitulo Narrado en 3ra Persona_

Los cuatro jóvenes descendían lentamente por las gradas sin decir palabra alguna el ruido de las campanas se escuchaba tenuemente, La clase de Defensa contra Las Artes Oscuras no había ido tan bien como esperaban que lo fuera.

El joven Wesley suspiro pesadamente y dirigió la vista hacia sus amigos.

-¡Brillante! ¿No les parece? Está completamente loco y es aterrador estar cerca de el – dijo el pelirrojo con voz ahogada – Pero el realmente si se ha enfrentado al mal – dijo Ron animadamente.

Hermione y Bella fruncieron el ceño, pero Bella se quedó callada y Hermione dirigió una mirada llena de furia hacia el pelirrojo el cual solo trago saliva.

-¡Con razón son imperdonables! ¡No debió hacerlos en clase! ¿Vieron la reacción de Neville? - Cuestiono Hermione a sus amigos, Bella se encogió de hombros y Ron y Harry solo asintieron, siguieron descendiendo pero pudieron observar a Neville de pie en un escalón observando hacia la ventana.

Bella tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se acercó a él le toco un poco el hombro pero el joven Longbottom el cual no respondió.

-¿Neville? – pregunto Bella lenta y preocupadamente, Neville no respondió, Moody bajo las escaleras a paso rápidamente y se acercó a Neville.

-Hijo… ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupadamente Neville , dirigió su mirada hacia Ojo Loco Moody y asintió torpemente. – Ven…Tomemos una taza de té ,Te enseñare algo – Dijo Albastor tomando a Neville por el brazo y tiro de el joven hasta llegar a su salón.

A los cuatro hechiceros les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . –

La mayoría de los alumnos se dirigían animadamente hacia uno de los enormes salón de la escuela, dónde se encontraba el Cáliz, todos se incitaban a inscribirse.

-Vamos Cedric hazlo de una vez – Decían los "amigos" del joven Diggory mientras le daban una palmada en la espalda a lo que el rio, giro su vista hacia las bancas que se encontraban alrededor del cáliz y sonrió al ver a una hermosa castaña de ojos azules perdida en el mundo de la lectura .

El joven Digorry tomo el trozo de pergamino donde se encontraba escrito "_Cedric Diggory"_ , sonrió torcidamente y giro a ver de nuevo a la joven de ojos azules, se acercó al cáliz y deposito el trozo de pergamino dentro de este , los alumnos dentro del salón le dieron varios aplausos lo que hiso que la joven Malfoy levantara la vista de su libro , al ver a Cedric junto al Cáliz sintió una punzada de solo , ella sabía lo peligrosa que esa competencia seria había leído sobre eso, hechiceros y hechiceras morían en esa competencia, la castaña le dirigió una débil sonrisa a Cedric el cual la devolvió con gusto.

Cedric se giró y vio a Harry Potter y sus 2 amigos entrar al salón, a lo cual el bufo, tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con Bella sin interrupciones, frunció el ceño y salió del salón seguido de sus compañeros.

-. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .-

Los tres jóvenes se encaminaban hacia el Gran salón, debían reunirse con Bella allí , iban retrasados debido a que a Ron le había dado hambre en el camino y quiso pasar por una golosina.

Harry caminaba apresuradamente hacia el salón no entendía por qué sentía esa enorme necesidad de tener a Bella a su lado, simplemente no lo entendía, Hermione podía notar la prisa con la que Harry iba su mejor amigo nunca fue muy disimulado que digamos, a él le gustaba Bella y de eso ella estaba segura ¿A quién no le gusta Bella? Se preguntó internamente la joven Granger

-¡Harry! ¡No tan rápido! – le dijo el pelirrojo a su mejor amigo el cual se detuvo y espero a que sus amigos llegaran a su lado.

-Ron, Bella está esperando por nosotros desde hace 25 minutos solo porque se te ocurrió que querías una golosina y luego no decidías entre un pastel e calabazas o Empanada de Cornualles – dijo Harry en tono de reproche, el joven pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

Llegaron al gran salón y Harry pudo ver como Cedric le dirigía sonrisas a Bella cosa que hizo que le hirviera la sangre rechino los dientes y suspiro, él nunca había sentido tantos celos como ahora.

Hermione se encamino rápidamente hacia su amiga y se sentó a su lado y le sonrió lo cual Bella correspondió.

-¿Te hicimos esperar demasiado? – pregunto Hermione tímidamente, a lo cual Bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No, de hecho no he sentido el tiempo… He leído desde que llegue – dijo la joven Malfoy mientras se sonrojaba.

Harry y Ron tomaron asiento con las dos castañas, Harry se situó del lado izquierdo de Bella cosa que hizo que Bella le dirigiera una sonrisa la cual el devolvió, y Ron se situó a la izquierda de Hermione la cual rodo los ojos al igual que el .

-Lamentamos mucho la tardanza Bella… Pero alguien aquí presente quería pasar por una golosina primero – dijo Harry Fulminando a Ron con la mirada el cual se encogió de hombros y dirigió una sonrisa apenada hacia Bella.

-No te preocupes – Dijo dulcemente Bella mientras cerraba s libro.

-¿Alguien ha puesto su nombre en el cáliz? – pregunto Hermione, a lo cual Bella asintió.

-Si,Cedric Diggory puso su nombre en la copa – dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros, Harry bufo al escuchar el nombre del joven Diggory.

-La gloria eterna….Maravilloso ¿No?, En tres años podríamos ser elegidos. – dijo Ron esperanzado.

-Que te elijan a ti y no a mí – dijo Harry, a lo cual Bella rio , Harry sonrió al escuchar la hermosa risa de Bella.

Tanto Bella como Harry se perdieron en los ojos de cada uno hasta que…

-¡Ehhh Je Je! – los gemelos Wesley celebraron al entrar al salón, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, se situaron cerca del cáliz y le guiñaron un ojo a Bella, la susodicha solo rio.

-¡Listo chicos la tenemos! – dijo Fred a los 4 jóvenes magos

-Es la pócima para envejecer - Termino George.

-No les va a funcionar – dijo burlonamente Hermione mientras dirigía su atención hacia el libro que Bella tenía en su regazo

-¿Ah? – dijeron los 2 gemelos al unísono.

-¿Por qué no Granger? – pregunto Fred mientras la miraba con desaprobación, Hermione suspiro y dirigió la vista hacia los gemelos.

-Eso que está allí – señalo alrededor del cáliz – es la línea de la edad y Dumbledore la dibujo.

-¿Y que? – cuestionaron los gemelos, Bella suspiro ante la terquedad de los gemelos al igual que Hermione.

-¿Y qué? A un genio como Dumbledore no lo pueden superar dos patéticos, tontos, con esa poción. – Dijo ella tomándose el puente de la nariz.

-Por eso funcionara – dijo George

-Es patéticamente efectiva – termino Fred – Hermione y Bella rodaron los ojos mientras, Ron y Harry se reían de los dos pelirrojos.

Los gemelos se alejaron del pequeño grupo con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros no sin antes de guiñarle un ojo a Bella, lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara y que Harry hirviera en furia.

-¿Listo George? – pregunto Fred a George

-¿Listo Fred? – pregunto George a Fred.

-Hasta el fondo – dijeron al unísono los dos pelirrojos

Tomaron los pequeños frascos y los vaciaron en su boca, los alumnos alrededor de ellos a excepción de Bella, Harry, Hermione y Ron comenzaron a aplaudir y celebrar.

-Gracias, Gracias – decían los gemelos al unísono mientras hacían reverencias.

-¿Listo George? – pregunto Fred a su hermano

-Listo – sentencio Fred , los dos hermanos se acercaron a el cáliz y pusieron 2 trozos de pergamino en el cáliz , no paso absolutamente nada.

-Ja j aja ja – reían los dos hermanos, de repente el cáliz saco los 2 trozos de pergamino y salió una luz de color azul de él , dejando a unos viejos Fred y George a la vista de todos.

Todos los alumnos reinan de los dos hermanos, los cuales se tocaban la barba blanca que había parecido en sus rostros.

-¡Te lo dije! – grito Fred

-¡No! ¡Yo te lo dije! – Dijo George – los dos se tomaron por los brazos y comenzaron a golpearse , haciendo que los demás siguieran riendo .

-Me la pagaras – decía Fred

-No tú me las pagaras – decía George

-¿Es la última vez que tienes una idea! – grito George

-¿Ahora fue mía? – dijo un muy molesto y viejo Fred

Viktor Krum entro a el salón, seguido de 3 de sus compañeros y su profesor, la seriedad en sus facciones daba un toque de misterio a su persona , el deposito un trozo de pergamino en el cáliz y sus compañeros y profesor le dieron una palmada en la espalda.

Viktor dirigió su mirada hacia cierta castaña de ojos azules, la castaña levanto la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Viktor , este le sonrió gesto que ella devolvió .

Harry no pudo evitar sentir celos de las sonrisas que Viktor y Bella se dirigían, el deseaba ser la razón por la cual ella sonriera.

-¿Bella? ¿Tú y Viktor? ¿Enserio? – pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa pícara, la joven de ojos azules se sonrojo.

-Hoy me lo he topado en la biblioteca y es un buen chico…. – dijo Bella sonriendo tímidamente.

-¡Tienes que contarme absolutamente todo! ¡Vamos al dormitorio! – Dijo animadamente Hermione mientras tomaba a Bella del brazo y la sacaba del salón.

Harry y Ron morían por saber de qué habían hablado Bella y Viktor y querían saber que hablarían Hermione y Bella , Harry apretó su dentadura y suspiro mientras Ron solo bufaba.


End file.
